Guilt
by YanZi
Summary: Sirius's gone and people are sad. What will Mrs. Weasley's reaction be when she hears? And what can Hermione do? Please RR...Its my 1st fic...so BE NICE.
1. Worries

Guilt  
  
A note to all : As you all know perfectly...i do not own the characters in this fic..Their "God" (one who created them, get it?...well,haha) is J.K.Rowling, whom I show a lot of respect to. well, enjoy. *Takes place when members of the Order goes to the Ministry of Magic in hope of saving Harry and his friends.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Weasley waited impatiently at Number 12, she strolled around in the kitchen trying to concentrate on making a "midnight snack" for the members of the Order. But she found herself staring into space every two minutes thinking about things that could be happening to her children and their friends right now. At last, she felt that she could not stand it any longer. She sat down and drank deeply into her mug, but when she settled it back down and stared into it, she couldn't take her mind off everybody at the Ministry right now.  
" SNAP OUT OF IT MOLLY!!" she told herself. "They would be starving when they come back, yes, that's right.starving...and alive." she shivered. She knew she shouldn't be imagining things but visions of bright green lights kept finding their way into her mind. Suddenly she heard a sweeping sound, she jerked her head up and turned around. Kreacher was dragging himself into the room, muttering, " Master gone, Kreacher free to take care of Kreacher's mistress.Master gone forever." Mrs. Weasley stared at Kreacher. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, KREACHER????" she demanded. Kreacher jumped, like he didn't even know she was in the same room. " Madam, Kreacher didn't see you, terribly sorry, but what is Madam doing up so late?" " That is none of your business, Kreacher, but I need to ask you something." Kreacher looked terrified all of a sudden and started mumbling to himself again, " Couldn' t leave Kreacher alone, had to "ask" Kreacher something. Just like the crackpot old man, Dumbledore, he was called.yes.yes.ask Kreacher something."  
"KREACHER!" Mrs. Weasley could barely hear what he was muttering but she caught Dumbledore's name. "What did Dumbledore say to you? Why are you saying Sirius is gone.forever? How did you know where he went? Kreacher?" "Madam.Kreacher do not know." " DON'T LIE TO ME KREACHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She knew that Kreacher could lie to her, and judging on Kreacher's personality, she knew he was lying. "Kreacher!!! I am asking you to tell me.how much do you know?" Kreacher looked up at her, she could see the corner of his lips slowly curving upwards. "....." Kreacher's mistress, Narcissa had warned him about this. "Kreacher! I will be forced use Legilimens on you!!!!" She knew very well that she didn't know how to, but Kreacher didn't. "...Just like that old fool ..Kreacher can lie to anyone he likes.and Kreacher will never lie to master and mistress but this dumpy woman is so nosy...." Once again Kreacher ignored her presence. "Kreacher, I'm warning you .." "Madam.alright.if Madam insists." He sat down on the floor. "Kreacher knows that Master has headed for the Ministry of Magic, intending to save the Famous Boy and all his friends.The Dark Lord gave Kreacher an important task and Kreacher has succeeded!!" as though please with himself, Kreacher let out a high-pitched laugh.  
" What sort of task?" She felt cold sweat sliding down her neck, this isn't going to be good news. "Ahhhhhhh.Madam.the task to lure the Dark Lord's enemy into the Ministry so the Dark Lord can take what he wants and finish him off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Again, he laughed.  
Mrs. Weasley thought she would faint.... no, not faint. She felt she could rip Kreacher's head off. How dare him! Betraying his own master, and to think that everything had happened just because a house-elf lied!! Mrs. Weasley knew Harry and she knew that Harry would do anything to save his godfather. She couldn't do anything now, she couldn't help Arthur or Harry or Ron or Sirius...she has never felt so helpless in her life.  
A thought slipped dangerously into her mind; she could contact Percy! He would know what to do. Charlie and Bill are both so very busy with the Order...only Percy could help her out now. She charmed a parchment and a quill so that a letter was forming "Dear Percy, I know this is going to sound..." Then she suddenly "woke-up"...yes, woke up, just like in a dream. How could she even THINK that she could write to him, he would just to the Minister and everything about the Order will not be a secret any longer. How could she be SOOOO selfish, yet as she was thinking about this, she also thought about her children out there, struggling to stay alive. It would be okay, she thought to herself. She got up from the kitchen table and walked into the dark living room, she and Kreacher has started to just ignore each other. She didn't even hear Kreacher bursting into high-pitched laughter as she dragged herself from the place. She sat down on the sofa and tried to take a nap without freaking herself out with nightmares. As time passed, she slowly felt her eyelids drop until she was fast asleep...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Continuing next chapter...  
  
*Welllllll that was the shortest chapter you've ever read right??? Sorry! I'm not The greatest writer and I am not free all the time. But anyway... hoped you all Enjoyed it, and please Review! A thousand thankssssss .....* 


	2. Truth

Guilt- Ch.2  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own ALL these characters, thank you very much. But I DO own the plot (haha.).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mum, mum, wake up." Mrs. Weasley slowly stirred, how long have she been sleeping, she didn't know, what have she missed? Who's that calling her? Is it Ron? Just like in her dream? "Mum, come-on!!" She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the light.it's morning. At standing there, looking confused and worried at once, was Ron. "Ron! Ron! Oh, my darling! You're back! Where's everybody? Are they all safe? Are you hurt? Is Harry ok? Where are the others?" Ten thousand questions exploded inside her head and she was trying soooo hard to ask them all at once. "Mum.Everybody is fine.well, except." "Who? What are you saying?" Ron suddenly looked uneasy and looked towards the door of the kitchen. "Why don't' we go into the kitchen, mum, everyone's waiting for us." "Alright." Knowing Ron for the past 15 years, Mrs. Weasley could tell he was hiding something and it's not going to be pleasant news.  
As they stepped into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp of surprise, everyone was tired and was slumping all over the place. Some were even badly injured. She was expecting some injuries, but not the children too! She ran around hugging everyone and serving everyone cups of tea and trying her best to heal the injured ones.  
A bad feeling hit the bottom of her stomach as she looked around once more after all of them were sighing with pleasure and thanking Mrs. Weasley for her help. Something is not right. There were a few members still missing from the group.  
"Ron, where's Remus? I mean, Professor Lupin? And Mad-eye ?"  
"They're still with Dumbledore, discussing matters." Said Tonks, sipping her 3rd cup of coffee and massaging the temples of her head.  
"Oh, and Sirius too?. That's funny, I thought Dumbledore would want him back here." Mrs. Weasley relaxed, maybe her bad feeling is wrong after all.  
  
"Well." Tonks looked around everybody and stared into Harry's eyes.  
"We better not witness this." Said Hermione, picking up Harry and heading for the door.  
"What." Mrs. Weasley started to say, but Harry was struggling out of Hermione's hands.  
"I'm fine!!!!!!! Leave me alone!!!!!" It was lucky the door to the kitchen was closed or else Mrs. Black would have one of her fits again.  
"Harry, stop being so childish. You know what has happened and you will accept it! Nobody wanted this to happen and nobody feels less rotten than you!!! SO stop it!!!" Hermione was turning red in the face.  
" Really? Hermione, REALLY???" Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry was not finished. "I know what you all think, believe me, I know. You all think that *I* am responsible for.for.all that has happened. If I wasn't thick enough to believe Kreacher then Sirius wouldn't have.d."  
Hermione slapped him across the face.really loudly.  
"You're SO right. I don't know what I am trying to do. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you shouting at me ALL the time, and neither does Ron." At the moment Ron turned bright red and gave Harry a please-don't-be- mad look. But Hermione didn't stop.  
"I think we all have our own problems without you jumping down our throats every second of the day!!!!!" By this time she was out of breath. And nobody dared utter a word. All of them secretly knew that Hermione was right but they didn't dare test Harry's temper. Ron decided that he had to do SOMETHING, so he grabbed the "fuming two" and then left the room.  
Mrs. Weasley was so confused she didn't say a word. She knew that friendships often have difficulties but she never knew that Hermione and Harry would actually have such big fights. As she was still going over what have happened, Tonks let a sigh which made her jump.  
"Sooo.What has happened?" Mrs. Weasley picked up where they left off.  
"erm.there's something you should know, Molly." It was obvious that Tonks was searching for the right words.  
"Something about what.or about who?" The long-gone bad feeling found its way back into her stomach.  
"Someone.Sirius.well.hey.why don't you sit down here first."  
Mrs. Weasley didn't have a clue what this is all leading to but she sat down, as she was told and "prepared" for the worst.  
Tonks looked at her with a worried expression, sighed and told her what had happened at that night at the Ministry. As she was telling the "tale", Mrs. Weasley told more and more horrified. Finally, everything that had to be told was told and Tonks sighed, yet again, stood up and began to leave the room. She couldn't stand watching ANOTHER person grief.  
"Wait!! I don't understand." Mrs. Weasley reached out and stopped Tonks. "But Sirius he."  
"He is gone.gone.forever.which part of it do you not understand?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok.sooo this is it! Hoped you enjoyed that. My chapters are getting shorter and shorter but I hope you still support me..?? Haaa* Well, ciao! By the way, please read and review! ^_^  
  
Oh and, thank you for all the people who reviewed me!!! Great support, those reviews were!  
  
Oops...forgot something..FOR ALL HARRY-LOVERS : I am sorry he gets slapped but that's what I wanted to do to him. So HAHA! ( aren't I nice? ) 


	3. The End

Guilt-Ch.3  
  
Disclaimer : I DON'T own the characters!! (for the last time).if I did then I won't even BE here. Anyway, ENJOY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's mum?" Ron looked around the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be seen, that was saying something because she was always the first one up.making breakfast and ushering people out of the way.  
  
"How's this, don't know, don't care ." Harry was still in a bad mood and he was putting people off. Hermione rolled her eyes, sometimes she really can't stand him.  
  
"I don't know Ron, check in the bedroom. She had a tough night."  
  
"Tougher than us?" Here he goes again. Hermione chose to ignore him.  
  
"I'll go with you Ron, some people can be SO annoying." At this, she grabbed Ron and stomped out of the room, Ron gave a last I-am-so-sorry look to Harry.  
  
When they reached the landing just outside Mrs. Weasley's room. They heard a strange noise inside, it's like a cross between sobs and coughs.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?? Mrs. Weasley?? Are you ok?" But whoever is inside couldn't' hear them.  
  
"Ron, this couldn't be good."  
  
"Let's try breaking down the door." And with that, he threw his weight onto the door.  
  
"Ron, I don't' think this is a go." before Ron could even try, the door opened and Mrs. Weasley walked out and Ron went crashing into her.  
  
"RON!!! What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley sounded alright but her eyes were red, just as though she have been crying.  
  
"Mum, what happened? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine! Go down and make breakfast, Ron, I am in no mood to do that." Even though Ron didn't know Mrs. Weasley's feeling but Hermione understood at once.  
  
"Yes, Ron, go and make breakfast. Mrs. Weasley, can I talk to you? In privacy?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked taken back but agreed. They walked back into her room and Hermione could see a lot of tissue paper in the waste basket.  
  
"Is there something you would like to tell me, Hermione?"  
  
"No, no." Mrs. Weasley widen her eyes surprisingly. But Hermione just smiled.  
  
"Is there something YOU would like to tell me, Mrs. Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley was no troll.  
  
" Hermione, I am fine. I am taking Sirius's.....death.....quite well." And Mrs. Weasley is no liar either.  
  
"Well, ok.. " Hermione knew what to do. "But if this will make you feel better...I don't think that Sirius would blame you for anything. And even though you two had different thoughts on things *cough* Harry *cough*....I don't think you should think too much on it. He knows you love Harry as much as he does, if not more. He's just mad that he hasn't had the chance to spend too much time with him. And actually I think he is a bit jealous of your special bond with Harry. If he were to choose a person other than himself to take care of Harry, it would definitely be you."  
  
Mrs. Weasley just looked at her.  
  
"Well, I'm quite hungry so I'll just go downstairs, see you in a minute, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled to herself as she left the room and stared for the stairs.  
  
As she was walking down the stairs, she could hear Mrs. Weasley sitting down on her bed and letting out a loud sigh.  
  
When she came down, Mrs. Weasley had a big smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, That's it. My first fic. It's really VERY short but I hope you all enjoyed it. And please please review. I would LOVE to write another fic but I'll have to see. It is quite boring but I try.Haa* For all those reviews I got~ Thank you!!!!!  
  
For all those who actually know me, yes, the fic is * so * me!!  
  
I just revised it, I hope it sounds ok.well.thanks. 


End file.
